


Disturbances

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [51]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Ghost!Tendou, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunting is a serious endeavor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbances

Shirabu's pen wobbled with the shaking table. A minute ago it was a calm, still table, and the sudden lurch drew his pen across the page in a jagged line.

Shirabu sat up. "Tendou, I know you're there." 

He couldn't see Tendou, he only noticed the movement around Tendou. Tendou knew how to slip in and out of whatever dimensional plane he was disturbing, and sometimes when he hid, Shirabu could hear him laugh.

Shirabu felt his pen pull out of his hand, and he held on and followed it until he fell forward with his stomach pressed against the table, his grip gone.

Shirabu slid back and watched as Tendou started writing over Shirabu's notebook. He had sloppy writing, and he wrote where he wanted, scrawling over Shirabu's writing and making both of their writing illegible.

Shirabu yanked his notebook away. "I have to do that over now."

Tendou started to draw on the table, and after Shirabu recovered the pen from Tendou, he saw that Tendou had drawn teardrops. Shirabu knew he was being sarcastic.

Shirabu hunched over his notebook, crowding around it to protect it. Silence passed, and Shirabu relaxed and resumed writing.

Rustling came from the kitchen. Shirabu tried to ignore it, but loud metallic clanking followed, and he let himself be interrupted again to get up and check on Tendou.

A couple of pots and pans were floating in the kitchen, moving at a casual speed and circling around instead of hovering to the table or stove to do anything productive. The nonchalance made Shirabu snort.

"I know you're trying to levitate my kitchen, but keep it down."

Tendou kept going, ignoring him.

"At least make something to eat while you're at it," Shirabu said.

He didn't think Tendou took his advice, but an hour later, Tendou brought a sandwich to him. Shirabu almost asked if it took an entire hour to make, but he changed his mind and just started eating.

"Not even a thank you?" Tendou asked.

Shirabu managed to twitch only a little bit as Tendou reappeared and sat down next to him. 

"And I worked so hard…"

"Make sashimi if you want to impress me," Shirabu said.

"What's scary… Boiled pumpkin? Pumpkin's scary."

Shirabu's mouth wavered in silent amusement, and he turned to keep Tendou from seeing. 

"Served with frog," Tendou added.

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Oh, everything has to be realistic, then." 

Shirabu dropped his pen. "I can't concentrate anymore."

Tendou straightened. "You're stopping?"

"Might as well."

Shirabu stayed in his seat as Tendou got up and moved closer. Tendou's touch wasn't the same as physical contact, but he still felt pressure as Tendou's hand pulled on his, guiding him to the couch.

Tendou's mouth on his neck was light, just enough for Shirabu to feel on his skin. Tendou didn't mean to constantly use light touches, it naturally happened with his limited force. The lightness sent a welcome chill up Shirabu, cold pressure without body heat, and the drop in his own warmth made him swim in a flush. Tendou pressing against him deepened the feeling, and Shirabu swore he could feel Tendou's chest vibrate through the not-contact.

Tendou tried to use his teeth, but Shirabu only felt a prickling sensation drag across his neck. He let out a clipped laugh, cutting himself off to keep it from Tendou. Tendou still heard it.

"Is something funny?" Tendou asked.

"No, it was an accident. I'm ticklish."

Tendou faded into the air. Shirabu thought he left, but another sensation of touch pressed on his side. Shirabu stiffened, gasping and shifting. Tendou moved to sit on him and keep him still, and the imprisonment drew out Shirabu's breath heavily. 

"Tendou, I can't see you." 

"Well,  _duh_."

"What's the point?" 

"For fun?" 

Shirabu sat stiffly as Tendou moved over him, slipping his hand over Shirabu's stomach and licking at his neck and cheek. Shirabu tensed each time he felt Tendou's hand and tongue press somewhere. It was bizarre enough that Tendou was a little cold and sometimes Shirabu could barely feel him, but not being able to see what was touching him made his chest bubble in a fluttering feeling.

"Tendou," Shirabu began. Tendou slid a hand under and lifted his shirt a bit, and the cold weight forming on Shirabu's stomach made Shirabu hiss. 

Tendou's hand circled his skin, rubbing with strength Shirabu could definitely feel. Shirabu's breath caught in his throat, and Tendou lifted his hand gently to rest on Shirabu's neck in reply.

Shirabu squinted up at the space where he assumed Tendou was. He could imagine Tendou grinning, his eyes intent on Shirabu and glancing down to check where his hands were rubbing. 

Shirabu squirmed at a sudden touch of Tendou's hand spreading and flattening on Shirabu's chest. 

"You're more sensitive than I thought," Tendou said. Shirabu could hear the smugness though his low voice. "You should see the look on your face."

Shirabu wished he could see, too, he wished he could see Tendou sitting on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
